1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a welding torch provided with an orifice plate, particularly to an improvement of the orifice plate disposed between a gas diffuser and a nozzle.
2 Prior Art
An orifice plate of the conventional welding torch which is disposed between a gas diffuser and a nozzle and has a plurality of apertures in the periphery thereof is arranged in one line for receiving the gas from the diffuser and diffusing the same gas toward the nozzle through apertures defined on the peripheral surface of the orifice plate.
The conventional orifice plate has, however, such a problem that the gasses diffused through the apertures toward the nozzle are interacted since the plurality of apertures are arranged in one line whereby the force of diffusing or jetting the gas is reduced, which entails in preventing a uniform diffusion of the gas.
The present invention has been made to solve the problem set forth above and to provide a welding torch provided with an orifice plate having a plurality of apertures arranged staggered in the peripheral surface thereof and capable of reducing the interaction of the gasses discharged through the apertures, thereby obtaining a powerful and uniform discharging or, jetting force.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.